happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Disabled account
Disco Bear Profession Yeah, i just looked back on my comments, and i know i didn't mention anything about how he's so rich, and dancers and singers normally are, however, it would still only suggest this is a profession of his (on episodes that do not involve him in another job, such as a fireman). So, i cannot see this being put down on the occupations section, but it may be worth a mention in his bio, which i've also just noticed it's there, but the bottom line is, i think we only put in professions that have been conclusively proven. View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 22:06, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Re: Help I will try to answer what i think you have asked, if you mean turning a file on a page into a link, you will need: as an example. If it is not this, i'll need you to reword the question. View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 22:36, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Gallery Coding (Re: Help) Okay, here's the coding for a gallery (you need to press "enter" after every image, you shouldn't put it on one line): Image:Cuddles_tv_intro.gif Image:Giggle_tv_intro.gif Image:Toothy_tv.jpg Image:Lumpy_tv.jpg Image:Cuddles_tv_intro.gif Image:Giggle_tv_intro.gif Image:Toothy_tv.jpg Image:Lumpy_tv.jpg To add a caption to an image, do what's been done here: Image:Cuddles_tv_intro.gif|Cuddles' Intro Image:Cuddles_tv_intro.gif|Cuddles' Intro Votes and Intros I saw what you put, so i decided to add temporary section to the Home Page, hopefully visitors and editors will notice it. :) And about the characters pop-ups and intros, it did get a little messy, so i had to use the rollback feature; if there was anything you put that was a help to the article, you'll need to put it back up again, sorry, it was the only thing i could think of. View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 05:23, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Canadian Flag I really don't know, you might want to ask Gala as well, i mean, it looks similar to the Canadian flag, at least, but i still wouldn't be able to call it. Although, it would be nice to know the main show does have places outside of North America for a change. View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 05:22, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Re: HTF Canedian?? The flag seems to resemble it, but it could merely be a coincedence. Even if it is a Canadian flag, Handy and The Mole were on a road trip, so it's possible they traveled out of country for that one episode. Whatever the case, not all episodes take place in the same universe (i.e., Dunce Upon a Time which seemed to take place in Medieval Europe), so I guess it's possible certain episodes take place in different countries. (Gala0008 17:14, January 18, 2010 (UTC)) Canada I've added to the locations list, however, i've also noted that it isn't conclusive, because we are going on just a flag, and it may or may not be a canadian flag, it may just look like it (just playing it safe). View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 04:07, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Blocking I'm blocking you from editing because you doing nothingless and a bad-hot idea that LMB is irrelevant to HTF. LMB is just like and related to HTF and Please stop doing that. If you lik'd as i said like that. You will be blocked from editing for 3 weeks. If you do it one more time. You will be blocked even more days and hundreds of days just like 6 months and stop that right now. OKAY! UNDERSTANDED! Thank you. Dymanda 21:10, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Character Friends List I'm asking for some help from a few people, i've been trying to make more of a "web" image for the article Character Friend List, because listing each character, however, i have two problems: #People editing the article cannot seem to agree on what is meant to be there, and i've noticed some characters were mentioned as friends of one character, but not vice-versa, if you see what i mean. #A little help on how the web can be improved. If anyone wishes to help go to User:Pyro Python/Workhouse#Main Character Friends Web, check the article (make alterations/discuss), and view the FULL SIZE web, and give me an opinion on it please. Maybe the article can finally be in order afterwards. Thanks, View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 16:01, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Image Suggestions Yeah, i had the idea of arrows, but, like i said on the image, it was only a beta of the image, so that complication wasn't worth the time, and i took the images off of here (as you may have guessed) and copy and pasted them. I don't think it was the format i saved it in that caused a graphical problem, if there is one (i didn't see one on my beta, but your small scale one seems to have problems, did you copy and paste any images from my image?), it will be that i had to find a way to shrink the images, and i know resizing images is a very good way to pixelate them. But, i want to ask, what is the definitive advantage of PNG over JPG? I also want to know if you've checked the Character Friend List article, because i think i mentioned the article was a little inconclusive, as all the editors weren't sure what to do. I have a feeling that there may need to be a few people to agree on what needs to be displayed, it is very misleading. View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 20:42, January 21, 2010 (UTC) A Message longly for you Happy Birthday Yoyi22! Dymanda 21:36, January 21, 2010 (UTC) LMB and edits Having seen an episode, I agree with you that the London Mobile Buddies is a rip-off of Happy Tree Friends. Infact the episode Wikki's restraunt followed the exact same plot as Flippin' Burgers. Not to mention the fact that the characters are almost identical. Oh, and I noticed that you've managed to get more edits than me. Well done!Wikiguy 02:17, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Images and People I did also send the original message to Gala and i love splendid, so i'm hoping a few people will get together for this to work, i didn't dare message Wikiguy because he's busy on the Mortal Engines Wiki, and i'm not going to try to drag him off of it for one article, he has a whole wiki to attend to. If you can find anyone else, that would be nice, too. P.S: I'm still waiting a reply from gala and splendid. Also, i noticed the difference, and i'll try to save it in PNG format, the iamge should be smaller 10MB, however, i do need to make it larger, because the web was tightly packed, and the image was already over 1 megabyte on JPG, but, if i can get a better colour on it, then i'll go for it. (i just tried a save of it in PNG, jpeg was 1.07MB, and PNG was 7.34MB, so it could be a tight squeeze, unless saving a copy is not how i'm supposed to do it.) 'Kay, i'm done now, View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 06:17, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Nutty and Swelter Skelter Blog Hey, guys, If anyone's interested in my blog about Nutty's death in Swelter Skelter, and a few ideas that come with it, then click this link. Thank you, View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 12:38, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Birthday Damn, man, i had no idea about your birthday, ah, well, did you have a good one? :) View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 10:12, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Untooned Nutty Suggestion First off, i want to say you aren't bothering me, and i did ask for people to message me for suggestions, so it's alright. Onto the video: if you've read any of the text on the Media Archive i have (i can't remember where), i did mention the Nutty video, and i said it was scary, the untooned version was, at least, it actually gave me a shiver down my spine. Despite saying that, i could put that up next week if there isn't anything else more suitable, because i did also (when i had untooned vids on the featured media) ask people to check out the videos by the said user because his untooned vids are all very well done. In short: on Sunday 31st January, i'll put the untooned Nutty video in if there isn't anything more suitable (like i've said, i have done untooned videos previously, but not THAT untooned video). Thanks, and i apologize for typing too much, View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 17:38, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Re:+6,000 Edits! Thanks, i suppose this may be a little galling, but i actually did my last 1,000+ edits in 8 days (maybe i should take a break 0.o). But i've still got a lot to do, so i've no idea how high the number will shoot up to. View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 05:38, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Nearing 1,000 Edits And i see you're getting close to 1,000 edits, and you've only been here a month and a half. :) View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 14:45, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Please Vote Hi guys, I'm asking for you to vote on a few articles' names, seeing as they may need a change, and i don't know if they should be, Please click this link if you wish to vote. Thank you, View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 09:20, January 27, 2010 (UTC) I'm tired of nothingless... please be friends with me.... UFFF... It's over the nothingless... now i�want you to turn friends... I promess i�won't me mad at you, the IP and Ultrablastic anymore because my daddy wants to ban me to be here if i continue to be mad at you and both them two... But i looked everywhere if the nothingless is almost over but... I'm getting tired of being mad... So if you stop doing nothingless in my blog "Wikkykill".. We can be friends... making a game and talking without being mad... Okay and don't do nothingless anymore... Okay? Dymanda 00:23, January 31, 2010 (UTC) � � � I still dont know how you knew that it was me from the start but okay no more fighting.Ultrablastic123 05:23, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Re: A Problem The Problem is why people edit the article "Lists of Belongings" everyday i looked at the 50 edit history dropped and the last date was January 12, 2010 around 14:00. This is why you contribute on it so much. You know. I don't wanted it to be edited anyday and all hours. I want a new admin called "UvuvalUvoddBotProtecter" to protect it all year! Thats all. Dymanda 00:23, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Re: Lists of Belongings Ah yes! This is why it was edited everyday! Dymanda 00:42, February 2, 2010 (UTC) how do you get one of those? yoyi22 what i ment by that on the favoret character blog was how do you get one of those picture things on the side of the screen. and yes i speak good english i just cant type that good.Ultrablastic123 21:36, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Flaky Hi Yoyi22! I have a message for you. The article 'Flaky' was edited everyday. I don't want it to be edited Tomorrow. People edit the Section 'Gender Dispute'. The everyday-editing in Flaky at Gender Section really pisses me off!! Xiao Xiao Man! 21:12, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Dodging All about my content i made in the Flaky talk page what about Ultrablastic123 and you have posted. Which that content of warning to no edit i'm going to dodge this content of section. Can i dodge it please or you dodge it? Dymanda 21:32, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Off Into Space Check out my latest episode idea, "Off Into Space", on my blog page, if you have a second. And when you're done checking it out, feel free to leave a comment. -Lumpy84 03/12/10 8:10 AM 150th edit! Hi Yoyi22, i got the 150th edit today! Dymanda 22:34, March 16, 2010 (UTC) dear yoyi22 for some reason dymanda sent a message to me telling me to tell you to stop commenting on his/her talk page so please stop commenting on his/her talk page i'm trying to avoid any more arguments with him/her. P.S. wo ho! 200th edit!anyone caresUltrablastic123 23:06, April 1, 2010 (UTC) not the blogs my talk page Thanks!^^ i know it's a talk pageUltrablastic123 23:06, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Hate of You I'm hating you of what do you said or you l'be stopped to comment in my blogs. Dymanda 18:23, April 10, 2010 (UTC) also stop commeting in my blogs. Dymanda 18:26, April 10, 2010 (UTC) You're back Hi Yoyi, are you back! You fine? IamDymanda 14:15, August 24, 2010 (UTC)